Going Back: New Life
by Hikari-chama
Summary: Hikari's parents die due to illness. After two years, Hikari moves into her brother's home. Just to start over her life. Going back to school is part of her plan. Yuuki, the brother, is forced from the start, they have to interact with their peers. Hikari, herself, meets some... well... interesting people.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Hello. Hikari-chama here. I hope you like my story! I will update soon. Maybe today.**

**I do not own Harvest Moon. Natsume Inc does.**

**Enjoy!**

Going Back: New Life

Prologue(Two years ago)

POV: Hikari Ketsueki

_There was an unknown disease that effects only adults. Not__ one person knows what it is. It leaves kids with no families. Including me, and my aniki. It's heartbreaking. Though there was an antidote, which scientists had created the medicine with the virus a few months before. Which worked, of course. But not exactly, as for my parents._

Beep... beep... beep.

Quivering, shaking. Fearing of losing the ones who raised me. Crying, the tears blinding my vision. I was usually considered as this cool beauty, to look and act like a doll. A brilliant genius[finished college at age twelve], a gorgeous beauty with a beautiful voice, a master in all ways of martial arts, but that reputation would've shattered for anyone to have seen me now. But now, the tears were falling, seemingly forever. I wept without a care of anything besides my family.

Rapidly, rapidly. Footsteps were coming my way.

Breathing heavily, my big brother stood in front of me,"Hi-Hi... kari..."

"...Aniki, you're sweating too much. Shoo," I said. I don't talk much, but people love it when I do. Ignoring my harsh remarks, he roll his eyes.

"How are Mom and Dad?" I turned my head.

"There treatment is helping, but it's not enough. But, they will be able to hold off a bit longer."

"T-that's good to hear...," his face turned annoyed,"Hey, you didn't come here on your own, did you?"

"Yeah, so what?"

"Ugh! You're only twelve!"

"Geez. Well... you, yourself, are starting a farm at this age."

"Uh-huh. But I finished my studies already. Besides, I'm an apprentice. I have someone who's helping out, too!"

"I finished school, too. And the requirements for you to move to that island is for you to go to school again, and interact with people your own age. You, _sir_, are still fourteen years old."

"Egh, but you-"

"Kids, you can come in now," the nurse said.

"A-ah. Of course...," we both muttered in unison.

"Mother! Father!" I yelled. Just so you know, I _never _do that.

"Uraagh...," was the response from my father. Lazy old man... But I felt a bit relieved, he looked better than before.

"Hikari, you're here...! Is that Yuuki?" my mother smiled.

"Yeah. I'm here, Mom," Aniki looked a bit sheepish.

"Oh, Yuuki... we missed you. How is it at the island?"

"It's fine. How are you guys doing?" Aniki replied.

"You still can's see, is that right?" I asked flatly.

"We're sorry... But, it's okay! Don't-" she didn't get a chance to answer, stopping to violently cough.

"Please! Please,...don't push yourself..."

"Don't worry, kids...," my father drowsily snorts.

"Alright. Ah... Your father fell asleep again.."

"Hmmm..."

"Old geezer...," Aniki never liked Father's snoring.

"Hummm...," This time was a little softer, it's Mother's snoring. Yes, my high class mother snored.

"Oh...well. I guess that they both are sleeping," I whispered.

"Hmm... yeah..."

"Ne, Aniki. I-if Mother and Father pass away...could I come and live with you... on Castanet?" I requested, my voice shaky. My brother had been surprised by this bizzare request.

"Of course... But you still have to redo school and help with the farm." He looked like he was mentally listing the reasons on why I was acting that way.

"Alright, it's fine with me..."

~~~~~~~~~~~End of Prologue~~~

**I hoped you liked it! Next will be a time skip to moving. Aniki means 'older brother' in a respectful way.**


	2. Chapter 2: Arriving At the Island

**Hello. Hikari-chama, here!**

**Oh, BTW.**

**Hime: Princess**

**Ouji: Prince**

**Sempai **_**or**_** Senpai: How to address an upperclassman. Ex: 9th grader addresses 10th grader.**

Chapter One: Moving On(Present day)

POV: Hikari Ketsueki(Main Character)

_Two Years Later..._

I look upon the double tombstone to read:

_**Jack and Celia**_

_** (1974-2012) - (1975-2012)**_

_** Loving parents and family members**_

I cry even more as their last words come into my mind,"_Hikari. These... are our rings... Wear one, and give the other to Yuuki... This is our last wish..., "_ I slip my mother's on and put Aniki's in a silk pouch. I know what I need. I still remember the my request to Aniki two years ago...,

"I need to go some where, to start over. Here I come, Aniki..."

I pack my violin and my cello, family pictures, books (which I can never be without), pens, and all of my clothing. I leave the house to my main house keeper, Reiko, and my proud-looking butlers and maids. _Hoho, our young mistress is so grown up now. Weep weep._

"The boat will leave within fifteen minutes. Please report to the deck," I walk up to the person in charge of the boat tickets.

"E-excuse me, little miss, but do you need any help?"

"No, I'm fine. Thank you anyways." I give him my ticket. Then an older man approaches.

"Hello. I am Pascal, the captain. Where to , Miss?"

"Castanet, please."

"Okay. It will be a few hours till we arrive. Please make yourself comfortable."

"Alright, thank you."

Time passes quickly. I decide to call Aniki. It only takes him two rings to pick up.

"Hello?" says a deeper voice.

"Aniki. It's me," I roll my eyes at the questions in the background. Aniki must be really popular. Well, we both were popular in college. And I mean, _really_ popular.

"Wuh! Hikari! Shh, shh. It's my little sis."

"Hey, Aniki. You can put me on speaker."

"Nah, it's-"

"No, no. It's fine. Just put me on the speaker." Scared, my brother turns on speaker.

"Well, what is it that you need to say, my dear sister?" he asks in sugary sweetness.

"Cut the cute act. You know that I'm moving in, right?"

"Wait. What? D-don't tell me...-"

"Expect me there in forty-five minutes. Be ready."

"Alright, see ya."

"Bye."

_Beeeep._

"... Hmmmmm," I say as I look into the background, "I seriously hope that he isn't gonna bring the whole, damn island."

I have enough time to look at the sea and take in the fresh air. It feels nice, to be honest. Then Pascal interrupts,"Missy. We've arrived."

"Thanks, Pascal," then I gaze up at my brother, a crowd of girls, and the rest of his 'pack', "What. In. The. Hell... Hey, Pascal? Could you hold my luggage?"

"Sure," he says, happy to oblige.

"Hiiiiikaaaaariiiiii! I missed yoouuu! My deeeeaaar siiiissteeerrrr!" screeches my aniki as he runs up to me, about to give a hug. But instead of accepting, I stop him with my hand on his pretty face, slightly rearranging his face. Don't worry girlies, he's still pretty, and he'll become that adorable guy you love again within thirty minutes.

"Yuuki-sama!" cries his fangirls. I swear, they are freaking everywhere.

"An-i-kiiiii...? Could you explain about this _lovely _audience...?" I hiss.

"Ow! That hurt, sis! These guys just follow me everywhere," he gestures to his lovesick, female...puppies, "And the rest of the group was just curious."

"..."

"What? It's TRUE."

"Hmmm... whatever. Hey, Pascal? I'll take my luggage, now."

"Here...you...go...," Pascal huffs as he gives me my stuff, "Little lady, how're you able to carry that much?"

"I took advanced in P.E."

"Well, _that _explains it...," he mutters under his breath.

"Ne, Aniki. What the heck is up with your followers? Are you a prince or something?

"Exactly!" he says cheerfully,"There are three princes and two princesses. The third princess graduated last year, so we're looking for a new girl. We're the student council of the academy."

"I see... go on," I say.

"There are three categories. A fun Prince, me(second year, high school). A blunt, yet charming Prince, Chihaya(first year high school) over there. And a quiet Prince, the mayor's boy, Gill(second year, middle school. A bit older than Hikari) ." Being as cynical as I am, Aniki is the Baka-Ouji(Har har, the irony), this Chihaya is the Sadist prince, and this Gill is a Scary Sadist Prince.

"Describe the Princesses." _Why am I so interested in this?_

"There are also three Princess categories. The adorable Princess, Roomi(first year middle school). The hot princess, Cathy(second year middle school). And there was a beautiful Princess. You could apply for that position, Hikari. Ya know, if you want to. There's a contest after summer break, but watch out, another Princess could compete against you."

"Got it." _Hmmm... sounds fun. Maybe I could try it._

"Huh. Where's Gill? He's Kari's escort home."

"He's over there, reading a book, again," replies Aniki's pointing to a tall blond boy with sapphire-like eyes.

"Ugh," the boy grunts.

"Oi, Gill! You're my sis' escort! Take her to her new home and explain about school."

He reluctantly puts his book away,"Fine. Follow me, Transfer Student."

"You should at least learn my name first," I reply, a bit agitated. It's very faint, but I see that smirk on his face.

"Oh, how rude of me. And your name is...?" this kid's a good actor, even so, I can tell he's mocking me.

"Alright, Ketsueki-san. Now, to deal with this crowd here, go back to your club activities! All of you!" he commands, flaunting his power. With that, every one of the students are gone.

I can tell that Gill-kun here is a grumpy and an overly-confident one. His eyes are pretty, but the look in them is so irritating. Wordlessly walking, there is an agonizing silence.

"This is it," Gill says, pointing at a huge mansion-house,"You can go in, since Sempai never locks the door. Tsk. For the smartest kid in the whole school, he lacks a lot of common sense."

"... Eh ... that's my aniki for you...," I knowingly sigh,"But, with me here, hewon't be the smartest any longer... Oh, when do I start school, and when do I get my uniform?"

"Tomorrow, and Sempai will deliver your uniform tonight."

"Hm. I see..."

"I must be going," he leers,"You should get ready for piles of schoolwork. Better start studying~." Then, he turns and leaves.

I open the door to my new house, and look inside. It is smaller than our old home, but still as marvelous. I sigh at my encounter with probably the most snobbish guy I've ever met.

"That Gill is really annoying...," I then spot a trail of red rose petals leading upstairs. I follow the trail and look at where it ends. I find at the end, a door with a sign that says "HIKARI". _Oh, ugh. Wow._

-  
**Oooooh what's Hikari's room like, and how is her first day of school gonna be? Is her room shabby, like people think it looks like? Does it look like Yuuki went overboard, like **_**other**_** people think it looks like. Haha. Wait and see!**

** -Hikari-chama**


	3. Chapter 3: First Day

**Hello again my friends! Hikari-chama, here!**

**Sorry for being so late!**

**Edit 1: I took out the song. I did not like it. Not one bit. It was like the literature part of my brain shunned itself after I reread it. I changed some of my wording to improve my story flow.**

**Enjoy!**

POV: Hikari Ketsueki(Main Char.)

What did Aniki do? Look at this place, I even have my own bathroom! The rose petals empty into my room like it's trash or something. But the better side is, the room has crimson red walls, a queen-sized bed with white bed sheets and a black silk blanket. There's also a wooden floor with a white desk and black leather chair. I look in a little more and see a large vanity and a huge, fancy armoire. Best of all, a balcony just like at my old home. Now I have somewhere to practice.

"This place looks nice. I guess Aniki prepared this just for me... That should be obvious," I say.

I unpack my clothes and put them into the vanity. Then I set up my strings. I order them standing upright, from shortest to tallest, right to left. Pens on the desk, check. _Every single_ picture out in the open, check. _All_ books in the armoire, fifty total, check and done.

"I lost track of time,"I look at my watch,"Five thirty... I guess Aniki is out with his friends. Oh well." Gives me some time to kill.

But... now that I think about it, I really haven't sang in a while.

**Gill's POV.**

Augh. The map, I forgot to give it to her. She doesn't really look like it, but being related to to Sempai, she must get lost easily. Tsk. I'm about to knock on the door until I hear a distant sound of a violin.

"What the...," I trail off once _the vocals_ start. The sound is so melodic, it puts me into a trance.

"...Wow," was all I could say. What a soothing sound. I follow the singing. I was led to THAT girl. The NEW girl. What in the name of Harvest Goddess is she doing? Performing on the balcony, out in the open. She must be an idiot. Or...- Nah, she's probably an idiot. I'm definitely not going to bother giving the map to her. Her brother will probably give her directions anyway. So I turn silently around, and head home. School was over, I only told that swarm of students to return to their respective clubs.

"Otou-san, I'm home," I declare.

"Gilly!" _Argh._

"Tou-san, I told you specifically _not_ call me that!" I scold him.

"Oh, I'm sorry Gill, I just couldn't resist. Did you get to meet the new girl?" Father says cheekily.

"Well, duh. I was her escort, remember, Dad?"

"Of course. _Wellll_, was she nice?"

"She... she was okay, I guess." Okay? OKAY?! She's seriously different from anyone I've met! That's saying a lot, considering that I know Luke.

"What do you think?" Damn, I think I know where this is going...

"Please, Dad," I state firmly,"This is _completely _unnecessary. So please do not bring this up again."

"Fine, fine."

A long nap sounds pretty good right now.

**Hikari's POV**

"My dear Imouto, I'm home!" The sound of a door closing follows.

"Good Goddess, Aniki... I really think you should lock your door every night, and whenever you're out," I chide Aniki from upstairs.

"Yeah, yeah. I know."

"Do you have my uniform?"

"That was random. But, yeah, I have it."

"You know perfectly well that I'm unpredictable,...now give me my uniform. I don't trust you with it. Ah, I have something to give you."

"Fine. Come down and get it yourself." I do exactly just that, and take my new uniform. I never had a uniform before. It was from grade school to the university. No one knew it was possible, but it happened.

"Here, Aniki," I say as I give him the silk pouch with Father's ring,"Mother and Father's will said to give this to you. Aniki, go take a shower. I'll be preparing dinner."

"Oh, It's Pop's ring...I'll be going now."

"Hmm. What will be for dinner?" I decide on soba gaki and some miso soup with a side of pickles veggies. Tonight, we dine like the early peasants!

I had no idea Aniki took showers like a girl. He takes FOREVER to bathe. At least my cooking takes just as long. Aniki comes out wearing Tou-chan's ring.

"Aniki. Hurry up and eat."

"Ooh.. What a traditional meal, Hikari."

"Duh. I used to eat this every time at home."

"Itadakimasu!" Aniki definitely savors what I cook. After a while of being a sparkling excuse of a big brother, Aniki leans back and sighs.

"That was delicious! Thanks, 'Kari."

"Of course it was delicious. I made it."

"We better go brush our teeth and get to sleep, we have school tomorrow." _Huh. Akiki never says something as responsible as this._

"Alright. You're not my nanny."

"I'll take that as a compliment."_  
_

We brush our teeth in our individual bathrooms. Aniki sure went to extreme measures by keeping this bathroom sparkling clean. I get out of my room to make a closer examine of the hallway. I turn to open my bedroom door, then I remember something.

"Oyasuminasai, Aniki," I shout loud enough for Aniki to hear me from his room.

"'Night," he shouts back.

-6:00 AM Tuesday, 10th of Spring

"...," Aniki isn't awake yet. Thank you, Harvest Goddess, for giving me instinct to bring _**it**_. The one thing that my big brother hates.

_HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONK._

The air horn. He groans.

_ HONK. HONK. HONK._

"I'm up! I'm up! Put that blasted(no pun intended) thing away from meeeee!" Aniki shrieks.

"Well, you damned well deserved it," I criticize,"Now get your off your ass and start getting ready for school."

"Hikari cursed at me!" he gasps.**  
**

"Yeah I did, now hurry up. Your breakfast omelet is getting cold."

"Oh! What time is it?"

"Six, friggin', thirty," He is being as slow as molasses right now.

"Only one hour left! Goddess!" and then, he's gone in a blink of an eye.

As for me, I'm done getting ready. I have eaten my breakfast and I have my uniform put on. Correctly. The girls' 'warm seasons' uniform consisted of a black silk button-down blouse with white buttons, a white tie with a crest of the Harvest Goddess' wings(a private school?), a plaid red pleated skirt that only reached mid-thigh, luckily, so my thighs won't be fully revealed, black thigh-high socks, and red ballet flats that match the skirt(the outfit is really high class and cute). I put my waist length hair** (A/N: Hikari's hair is longer because her "usual hair" from the game was worn when she was twelve.)** in a semi-high ponytail and looked in the mirror. Same old me.

"Hey Aniki, you eat your breakfast yet?"

"Yes, I did. Let's go! We have thirty minutes until class starts." He taps his watch.

"I'm coming." Out the door we go...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

We stop halfway to school when we hear, "Yuuki~!"

"Heya!" _Sigh. That's my Aniki, the lady-magnet. _

"We are sooo sorry for not going with you to see your little sister!" Then they see me."Who is this?"

"_This_ the little sister, Hikari," he says while the girls are gawking at me, probably noticing how I look. Jeez, more people to stare at me. I'm sick of it, but Kaa-san would not appreciate it if I change myself, wherever she is and whenever.

"Nice to meet you... I'm new here and am going to be attending this school from now on. I'm transferring into the middle school division, class 2B. Could you show me where it is?"

"Of course! Anything for a newbie! By the way, I'm Cathy. I'm in the same class as you, apparently."

"Oh. So you're the Middle Princess, then. It's nice to meet you."

"Yes!" she pointed at an old building."Now, _this_ is your new school! Follow me!" First things first. I was right about the 'Private School' thing.

**Hoped you liked it.**

** On to the next!**

** -Hikari-chama**


	4. Chapter 4: A School That Isn't so Tough

**Hi! Hikari-chama here!**

**I got my chapter recovered now, even though my laptop "ate" it. It took me about a week longer than usual. **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't really need to say that I don't own Animal Parade, do I? If I did own it, I wouldn't writing this fic.**

_**-tan**_: **Mispronounced form of **_**-chan**_**. Usually used by small children.**

**Hai: Romaji for 'Yes' in Japanese.**

**"Western" types: Things you wear in the countries west of Japan. Like the Americas, Europe. ect. NOT THE OLD WEST TYPE.**

POV: Hikari Ketsueki(Main Female Char.)

"..."

"?" Cathy-san looks questioningly at me. I don't even _know _where that other girl went.

"...?" Aniki just looks plain confused.

"Hoho...so this is what a private middle school division looks like... Honestly I've never seen a middle school in general," I say, keeping a stoic face.

"Eh? Never been to a middle school...?" Cathy-san says with a curious look.

"You'll find out in my introduction today, Cathy-san."

"'Cathy-san'...? Just call me Cathy! "Honorifics makes me feel weird."

"...Oh. Sure."

"Oh crap! I've got to get to the high school. I've got classroom cleaning duty today, see you guys later!" Aniki suddenly announced.

"Hope you don't trip Aniki," I call after him as my new friend giggles.

"What_ever_!" but he's long gone for me to hear his reply clearly.

"Ha... That brother of yours sure is a handful, Hika-tan," Cathy-sa-..._Cathy_, says.

"Tell me about it...Wait. 'Hika-tan'...?"

"Yep! Since you make me feel like a kid, I'm calling you Hika-tan!"

"Oh...," I tend to be called mature for my age, so I'm used to making teens feel younger, and adults feel older. I take a closer look at Cathy's uniform and see that she has a band with the same crest as our ties. Now, that I think about it, Aniki has one on, too. So this is the band of the student council... Interesting. She has bright blond hair, fair skin and emerald green eyes. No wonder she's a member of the Student Council.

"You're really pretty too! What kind of hair product do you use? I can _never_ get my hair so silky-looking like that. And your face! I'ts sooo perfect! Not even _one_ blemish!"

"...I get that a lot, but I don't use anything special at all. This is actually how I was born. Scary, no?"

"Cool, natural beauty... How's life like when you look like a model?"

"Not fun," I state firmly,"_So_ not fun. Having people try to kidnap or try to get you to sign a contract is NOT fun at all. There are creepers EVERYWHERE."

"Not easy having good looks, hey?"

"You have no idea."

We chat about ourselves on our way to the classroom. When we reach our destination, Cathy waves her hands excitedly.

"Ta-da! Class 2B! Fifteen minutes early, NEW RECORD! MISSION COMPLETE!" Cathy exclaims.

"Ah... this classroom looks like a regular classroom to me," I state matter-of-factly.

"It may be big and fancy on the outside, but it's no different from other schools from the inside."

I give a small nod, and peer into the room. I only see three people inside, a girl with light blue braids who looks very timid and shy, a reckless-looking boy with dark blue hair wearing a fire-y bandana, and a boy with blond hair with ocean-like eyes... EH. What? That description... It's that snooty boy, Gill... Ah, shit.

"Ne, Cathy, what are you going to do, now. You're just standing there."

"Here, let's go find some seats," she suggests. We take two seats in the third row, an empty row. I pick a desk next to the window, and Cathy comes over to chat.

"So what do you like to do as a hobby?" Although I feel someone's eyes on my back, I don't hesitate to answer her question.

"Playing music, picture taking... Things like that," I say coolly.

"Ooooh. Music, eh? What do you play?"

"Violin, cello, piano, flute, recorder, clarinet, acoustic guitar, electric guitar, keyboard, trumpet, and I sing."

Cathy just stares at me wide-eyed before muttering, "Woah. That's... amazing."

"Meh...," I simply shrug.

"No no nooooo! It is not 'Meh..'! It is TALENT. A talent you need to pres-"

"Heya!" someone said as they cut Cathy off. I think I see her popping a vein.

"What do you want, Luke?" she demanded as she whirled around to face a blue-haired boy.

"How come ya didn't introduce me to your new friend?" 'Luke' asks before he looks at me and wolf whistles.

"Why should I? Ask her yourself."

"Fine. I'm Luke, who are you, newbie?"

"...Ketsueki, Hikari, new student, probably much smarter than you. No, I'm sure I'm smarter," I say with my usual cold face.

"Aw. How meeaaan, Hikari-chan~~...," blue-hair boy whines.

"Hmph. _Don't_ call me that_._" _What a kid... how annoying,_ I say in my head.

"Leave them alone, Luke," someone suddenly jumps in.

"I was just trying to have some fun!" Luke exclaims,"Dammit, Gill, you're just as mean as Hikari-chan! Stop being such a kill-joy, Third Prince."

"And stop being a child, Low Grades," Gill says, keeping his cool. Though, he's also being childish by calling him names..

"STOP!" Cathy demands. Her sudden scream made the two boys jump,"We were talking, then you guys butt in! Just shut up and let me ask her something! Now, Hika-tan, there's a show for the Spring Festival on the fourteenth this month. You wanna sign up as one of the acts? C' mon, let's go! I know where it is, and there's still twelve minutes left before class!"

"...I guess it wouldn't so bad. Alright, fine."

"Yay!" she cheers and drags me out of the class room, leaving the two boys dumdfounded,"Here is the sign up place! Only ten performances allowed,... lookie here! One line left! Lucky you!"

The list shows these names, now:

**1.** **Hanazono, Sana, Class 3A**

** 2. Hijiri, Natsuno, Class 1B**

**3. Suzuki, Kirika, Class 3C**

** 4. Takahashi, Akira, Class 2A**

** 5. Tanaka, Shuuichi, Class 3B**

** 6. Kawashima, Kana, Class 1A**

** 7. Yamada, Yuki, Class 1B**

** 8. Nakamura, Sennosuke, Class 3B**

** 9. Sasaki, Akiko, Class 2A**

_**10. Ketsueki, Hikari, Class 2B**_

This will certainly be fun... Now, I just need to worry about which song I will sing and what to wear...

"Well, let's go back to homeroom! Six minutes 'till class!" declares Cathy.

"Hn."

We start powering up then super speeding to the classroom. It probably looks like some kind of video game, but I'm sure the people are finding it entertaining. A few more students came in while Cathy and me were gone, but not too much. Fufufu... school's about to start... I can't wait to give my introduction... Smirking, I take my seat, and the bell rings. _What am I, a trigger object?_ I think to myself.

"UUUGH. Another day of wooorrk...," groans some of the class boys.

"Okay!(A/N: she says this in English.) Ohayou, class! Welcome to homeroom!" Sensei says.

"Ohayou, Hana-sensei~...," the class drags out.

"Oh, don't be so depressing this morning! Now, there is a new student you kids need to be introduced to. Ketsueki, Hikari-san, please come up to the front of the classroom."There's my signal. I stand up and stride to the front of the classroom.

"I am the sister of Ketsueki, Yuuki," I stop for the girls to gasp, and the boys to whistle,"My previous school was Tokyo University." Emphasis on school.

"Woah, TOKYO UNIVERSITY? AS IN _ TOUDAI_?" most of the class shouts as I smirk, stay stay unmoved, and continue.

"Yes, Toudai. I had gone from grade school to the university(Although you may think that's impossible.). I am fourteen years of age, and a black belt in all kinds of martial arts you can think of. So that means, all of you guys will think twice on picking me up. That is all. Thank you, Hana-sensei." Sensei giggles and motions me to sit down. I smirk again seeing all of the boys - a few in exception - blush in embarrassment.

"That was a very interesting introduction, Ketsueki-chan," she comes over and gives me my work. I guess this school works a little differently than others. It lands with a _'thump'._ Sensei continues,"This is your make-up work. Please finish and turn them in to me in a week." I ignore the snickers of the class and look at the two-inch stack of work, not fazed at all.

"Hn, this is nothing. I might just get it done today in class. Thanks, sensei."

"Really? Wow, it's no problem at all! Ganbatte, Ketsueki-chan! Alright, kids. Homeroom is self-study," then she walks out.

"This is really nothing compared to my college work... Let's get started." Then, I take a mechanical pencil from my bag, and ignore the stares boring into the back of my head. One by one, I finish all two hundred and thirty assignments in sixty minutes flat. I may sound like a show-off, but I really am not. I hate attention, I just like _reactions._ My favorites are fear and confusion. Call me sadist if you want, but whatever.

"Hi, are you the new girl Yuuki-sama was always talking about?" a girl with braided orange(and I mean _orange_) hair comes up to me and asks.

"Yes. What do you need?"

"Yuuki-sama was right! You are as pretty as what he was describing you as! I'm Mai. Nice to meet you, Hika-tan."

"Well, I see you're calling me 'Hika-tan', too," I say, a tinsy bit irritated.

"Yep! Hehe, Cathy-chan told everybody what to call you(via notes), 'cause you're pretty responsible. It really does make us all feel younger!"

"I see..."

"I'm back!" Hana-sensei declares as she skips into the classroom.

"Welcome back...," the class dramatically presses out.

"Now, now. What did I tell you about an hour ago? Lighten up!"

"Hai!~~~"

"Now, Ketsueki-chan. Have you finished your work?"

"Yes, I have Hana-sensei."

"Oh, my! Please bring it here."

"Yes, Sensei," I say as I give her my finished work.

"Hmmm...Correct. Correct. Correct," and she repeats "Correct." over, and over, and over, and over...

Some students even fell asleep! Everything was correct, apparently. NO surprise for me.

"...And...Correct! Amazing, Ketsueki-chan! You got it all right!"

"Thank you, Sensei."

"Congrats!" A lot of students cheer for my "incredible" feat.

"Good, Ketsueki-chan. Your work for the rest of the year is done. The only thing you need is to study for the finals coming up in two weeks."

"ARGH! NOOOOO!" This class is so dramatic. They're only testing finals. What the hell is their deal?

"It's just friggin' testing. What is your _problem_?" I scold as I give them a hard stare.

"_Gulp_...," Fufufufu...I love their reaction.

"Ketsueki-chan is right. Actually, how about some of you study with her? I'm sure she can turn all of you into geniuses."

"Sure. Not a problem," I'll only agree to this if they are going to work hard.

"Wooooot!" Cheers the guys.

"Yeah!" Cheers the girls.

"So... where to study?"

"Your place!" I should've known.

"The bar!" Tsk. Typical.

"The inn!" Eh. Not bad...

"Third Prince's house!" Hell no.

"Wait. MY residence?" exclaims Gill.

"Yeah! Ouji's home. Ouji! Ouji! Ouji!"

"...Fine. I'll agree to it if Ketueki-san agrees to it." He says with a smirk. I flash a smirk back. If a challenge is what he wants, it's what he's going to get.

"Hn. Fine. Gill-san's place it is. Ones who have clubs will come after you're done. Others will come with me. No slacking."

"Well, it's settled! Next period is starting, please wait for your next teacher."

"Yes, sensei."

"..." I don't need to listen. I never will. Though a school for teens is very different from college, it's much, much more annoying. All the people at the university are mature adults. This makes me feel like a grown-up attending a kindergarten, although some certain exceptions are okay.

"Okay, Ketsueki-san. Can you pronounce this in English, please?" the English teacher requested, knowing that I wasn't listening.

"_In some cases, there is a chance that an unusual phenomena will take place in this area. Scientists say that...,"_ I read the whole board in English with ease, with my elbow propped up on the desk, and my cheek resting in my hand.

"Ohhh! _Excellent_!" the class claps in amazement, while sensei was shooting praises.

"_Ugh...attention. Why attention...?"_ I think,_"I hate attention."_

"Okay, class. Blah, blah, blah...," the teacher continues until the bell rings for lunch.

"Hika-tan! Let's go to the canteen!" Cathy eagerly suggests.

"...Sure."

The canteen's food must taste good if Cathy was so impatient to go there. As we approach the cafeteria, a pleasant smell wafted through the air. Well, a private school's food probably must be significantly better. I guess I should order an omurice and herb tea.

"Gee, Hika-tan. Why don't you have any western food?" Cathy asks, taking the seat next to me while setting her veggie pizza and water down.

"...Because I'd like to stick to what type of food I normally eat," I retort, looking at her pizza distastefully. I've pretty much only eaten our traditional food. I didn't even _touch_ any hamburger in the past.

"Hmmm. Oh, well. But you should try some next time, alright?"

"Whatever you say... By the way, why is this place a private school?"

"This is a 'Prodigy' school. Where kids with outstanding abilities come. Also this is an old building, where people think that the area is... magical."

"So... how... did I end up here? I never said anything about my talents..." I brave for the worst.

"Yuuki-kun was bragging about your capabilities to the mayor... And he practically was the one who enrolled you here." Cathy sweat drops, and I start to eat my food. It was to be expected.

I finish my lunch before Cathy, so I decide to go l take tour around the school with the map Aniki gave me. But, what room I mostly want to is the music room, of course. _Hmmm..., let's see. Ah. Here it is. Looks like it's soundproof, too. _I notice a sign on the door.

"... There's a sign. 'Abandoned Music Club Room'...," I read aloud. That makes it even better. I open the door slowly and discover classical strings, guitars of all kinds, a grand piano, woodwinds, drums, and brass instruments.

"This doesn't look very 'abandoned' to me... Oh, well. At least there's a piano...," I mutter under my breath as I approach the beautiful grand piano. Although the outer surface is covered in a thin layer of dust, the keys that are under the shield are in perfect shape. I test the piano by playing every key to check if it's in tune, and trying out chords. Everything is all normal until I hear a small cry.

"Waaah...!" Then appears a tiny Harvest Sprite in orange. I haven't seen one of these guys in forever,"Someone finally came in! Oh, no! They closed the door! Now, how am I going to find that stupid Yuuki?"

"Holy shi-!"

"Stupid, stupid, stupid! That bumbling fool! How dare he forget me in here!"

"... Oh, my... How do you know my older brother? And who are you?"

"Oh my goodness! You can see me! And Stupid Yuuki is your older brother? So you must be Hikari. You look a lot more mature than Yuuki!"

"... I don't know if this is real or not...," I slap both my hands on my cheeks,"Yep, I'm awake. How did you get in here?"

"Yuuki's last visit to this music room was a few weeks ago. He brought me with him, and left me here! I can't believe he never noticed that I was gone! I knew he was lacking his sense, but not _this_ much! Oh, I'm Finn, by the way. Your brother's sprite guide."

"That sounds like Aniki... He's pretty ditzy, but not at all academically. I was just about to sing a song. Would you like to listen?"

"Sure!"

"This song was dedicated to no one in particular." Finn gives me an odd look, but I ignore it and I close my eyes. I reach into my pocket to pull out a recorder with a separate soundtrack for the background, that of which I recorded myself in the past. The soundtrack goes with the piano... so that's why I'm sitting in front of one. The beat doesn't start playing until after ten seconds, giving me time to position my hands on the piano. _Time's up. _I exhale as I play the first note.

**Heaven**

**By: Ayumi Hamasaki**

**Translations under romaji lyrics**

_Saigo ni kimi ga hohoende_

_Massugu ni sashidashita mono wa_

_Tada amarini kirei sugite_

_Koraekirezu namida afureta_

_**What you offered straight to me **_

_**With a smile for the last time **_

_**Was just so beautiful **_

_**That I gave way to tears**_

_Ano hi kitto futari wa_

_Ai ni fureta_

_**Surely, that day **_

_**The two of us touched love**_

_Watashitachi wa sagashiatte_

_Tokini jibun o miushinatte_

_Yagate mitsukeatta no nara_

_Donna ketsumatsu ga matte ite mo_

_**We sought for each other **_

_**Lost ourselves at times **_

_**And found each other at last **_

_**So whatever result may be waiting for us**_

_Unmei to iu igai_

_Hoka ni wa nai_

_**It's nothing but **_

_**Destiny**_

_la la la la la la la la la la _

_la la la la la la la la la la_

_**la la la la la la la la la la **_

_**la la la la la la la la la la**_

_Kimi ga tabidatta ano sora ni_

_Yasashiku watashi o terasu hoshi ga hikatte_

_**In the sky you set out for **_

_**Stars are shining tenderly upon me**_

_Soba ni ite aisuru hito_

_Toki o koete katachi o kaete_

_Futari mada minu mirai ga koko ni_

_Nee konnanimo nokotteru kara_

_**Stay by my side, my love**_

_**Crossing over time and changing your shape **_

_**You see? The future we haven't yet seen **_

_**Remains here like this**_

_Soba ni ite aisuru hito_

_Toki o koete katachi o kaete_

_Futari mada minu mirai ga koko ni_

_Nokotteru kara_

_**Stay by my side, my love**_

_**Crossing over time and changing your shape **_

_**The future we haven't yet seen **_

_**Remains here**_

_Shinjite aisuru hito_

_Watashi no naka de kimi wa ikiru_

_Dakara kore kara saki mo zutto_

_Sayonara nante iwanai_

_**Trust me, my love**_

_**You live within me **_

_**So I'll never **_

_**Say good-bye to you**_

_Ano hi kitto futari wa_

_Ai ni fureta_

_**Surely, that day **_

_**The two of us touched love**_

I finish and let out a deep breath. Finn looks... mesmerized.

"Hello? Finn...?" I wave my index finger in his face.

"Oh! That...that...THAT WAS GREAT!" He exclaims with sparks in his eyes.

"Ah... well. Thank you," I said. I wasn't used to being praised by others for my music. It was only my family and some rich people. The bell chimes and I open the door to go outside,"Here, Finn. Go find Aniki."

"Thank you, thank you! See you later, Hikari!" He speeds down the hallway, and disappears into the crowd. I sigh. I recall that I have to go to that Gill-san's house. Just great.

**I sure hoped you guys liked it! It took me through tears, sweat, and blood for me to write this. Well, not really. Sorry again for being so late! I will update in, at the latest of a month, in a while. Later!**

** -Hikari-chama**


	5. Chapter 5: New Discovery

** Hikari-chama is back! Hope you like this chapter! Oh, yeah. By the way, I will foretell that these stories will be long, and will be a series. Which means, haha...there will be sequels! More **_**New Life**_** goodness!**

** Honorable mentions to HersheyChocolates101 for giving me ideas when I was stuck! Thank you so much!**

**I do NOT own Animal Parade. I only own a copy of the game! **

POV: Hikari Ketsueki (Main Character)

I have to worry about the study session, now...Just great. But at least I don't have an enemy...yet...

"Hiiiikaa-taan!" Someone calls. I turn around. It was Cathy.

"Yes...?"

"Where did you go? I was looking everywhere for you!"

"I was giving myself a tour," I simply answer.

"OH. I was worried for nothing! I am so stupid!"

"You're not stupid. Just a worrywart."

"Don't say anything like that in my presence, please. It makes feel like Dad..." She makes a face.

"Whatever."

"Let's get to class! We only have five minutes!"

"Just-...Whatever," I grimace at her high-pitched yells.

Se speed through the hallways, attracting attention. They're gaping at... well,...ME. It's like, 'Oh, look! There's some pretty girl running through the hallway with Cathy hime-sama!' Dear Harvest Goddess, why have you forsaken me? We manage to get there before the History sensei arrives. Lucky for us(me), the students are too busy talking about Harvest-God-knows-what, and don't notice us.

"Ne, Hika-tan. Let's take our seats! Hurry!" Cathy declares enthusiastically.

"You don't have to be so excited...," I reply in annoyance.

"Hurry up- Wha-! Aww... Everyone beat us to it..."

"Not so bad."

"But I don't want to..."

"Child...," I mutter,"Just sit."

"Hmph. Fine," She pouts, and we take the remaining last seats. As I wait, I daydream about a library. But, it isn't just a plain old library. It looks old and gothic. A bit Victorian-like. The 'dream' leads me to the back of the room, and to a certain bookcase. As a book comes into view, the teacher comes in.

"Good evening, class," greets Sensei.

"Good evening...," drawls the class. Sensei starts to write on the board, and explains about whatever it is.

"Ketsueki-san, can you explain about Hideyoshi Toyotomi in the early seventeenth century?" Sesnei calls, obviously sensing my lack of attention.

"Hideyoshi was a farmer-turned-emporer. He felt threatened by Christians during the timed he ruled, which was when Christian missionaries went out to convert others to Christianity. He thought if Japan were to accept Christianity, he would lose his status as a 'divine figure'," I answer nonchalantly.

"T-that's right."

"Hn."

"Alright, class... the next sensei will be here shortly."

"Ugh," I start to think about different things about that daydream. Why is it directing me to a library?

_They're staring at me..._

I feel pairs of eyes burning into the back of my head.

_ I shouldn't turn around._

I listen to my conscience, and don't turn around,... it was a good choice. The stares intensify, though. But, I don't give in. The number of eyes escalate.

_I am not weak._

I still don't give in. Ugh. More stares. I'm just lucky that I'm stronger than I look.

_Wait for the bell. Wait for the last bell._

They're being stubborn... Well. So. Am. I.

_Stay calm, and don't turn around._

To my horror, the clock that adorns the wall tells me that there are an hour and a half left of class.

_Ignore them. Just ignore them._

This voice in my head is annoying. But, I listen to it anyways, completely aware that it is myself. I focus on my cousins(**A/N: Ahem. Hint, hint?**), my friends, and my aunts and uncles**(A/N: Another hint.)** who live in different towns.

_I wonder how the twins are doing..._

Those twins of cousins, apparently, live two islands away. My aunt and her husband-from what I've heard-are expecting a baby, and live in a small town with a _really_ weird red-clad, top-hatted mayor.

_Ehh... I miss them._

Just because of my luck, I drift into sleep. Sitting up**(A/N: Think about how Lelouch sleeps during class. XD)**. I start have a dream that starts out sweet.

_Where am I? So many flowers... A flower garden...?_

_ "Hikari!"_

_ "Eh?"_

_ "Hikari, come here! Look!" I follow that voice. It sounds so familiar..._

_ ..._

_ ..._

_ I remember! It's Otou-san's voice! Okaa-san...? Is she here, too?_

_ "Otou-san! Okaa-san! Where are you...?"_

_ "Over here, Hikari! Come, hurry! The butterflies are going away!" Butterflies? What butterflies? But I see Otou-san and Okaa-san. They're alive..., and there are two butterflies. The butterflies are flying farther. Everything disappears..._

"_Otou-san...? Okaa-san...? Where did you go...?" _

_ The world goes black._

_ "Eh...? Where are you? Otou-san, Okaa-san...?"_

_ Hikari..._

_ Hikari..._

_ Hikari..._

_ HIKARI...!_

"Hika-taann~~! Woah, snap out of it, school's over!"

I wake up from that depressing nightmare, only to find myself sweating.

"Woah. You sure do study intensely...," Cathy points out.

"What do you mean...?" I ask.

"You were sweating and everything. I almost thought that you were going to pass out."

"I was already asleep."

"Seriously? That was sleeping? But you still were sitting up!"

"That's how I sleep when I'm not supposed to."

"Huh. Really? That's pretty convenient," Cathy mumbles.

"Do you have any clubs to attend?" I ask.

"Yeah... sorry. I have horse training at the racing grounds..."

"Hm. Hey Cathy, is there anyone who doesn't have any clubs in our class?"

"Only Gill-kun. Everyone else in school has clubs. Even Yuuki." My face falls. This is HORRIBLE. I don't want to be stuck with... with... _him._

"Huh. Well, whatever. See you later," I state, hiding my inner emotions expertly. I was also forced to take acting classes because of my culture teacher. She always says acting always comes in handy.

"Good luck!" Cathy says.

"I'll need it. Hey, Cathy.

"Yeah?"

"Where _is _that guy?"

"Probably in the courtyard. He seems to always be there."

"Alright, thank you."

Now I just need to find that Gill in this so-called courtyard.

_The map, the map._

I seriously need to ask Aniki for a map of the whole town... I head down the path to the courtyard and see a blonde cowlick at a bench.

"Oi. What are you doing here?" I question.

"No reason, Ketsueki-san...," he replies coolly.

"Just call me Hikari. I'm not exactly fond of honorifics."

"Fine, in return you call me Gill."

"Deal." I see a book in his hands. It looks awfully old. Just like the one in my so-called 'vision'. Wait a second. That _is _the book!

"What are you staring at? It's rude, you know," He sneers.

"I'm not staring, jerk. But, may I take a look at that book?"

"Why?"

"I just want to."

"Sure... if you give me something in return," he smirks. _Bastard._

"What do you want? A kiss?" I grin viciously. Actually, that's the closest thing to emotion that came from me in in years!

"N-no!" Gill shouts as his face flushes. I almost giggle at his reaction. Almost.

"Then what do you want?"

"Proof of your intelligence."

"... What about the time during class, when I was given that stack of schoolwork?"

"I don't know if you got that from textbooks or you just did it all in your head. So, prove your smarts."

"Fine. Let's see...," then I start to throw random facts about European politics, wars in history, English(or British, whichever one you prefer) royalty, various mystery cases, anything that no above average teenager would know, and I'm _beyond_ average. You should see the look on Gill's face. But, since you can't see it, I'll describe it for you. His face has a bewildered look on it, and if you look closer, you can see a background full of question marks.**  
**

Gill shakes his head out of his daze. I look at him suspiciously. When is he going to give me that damned book?

"Oi, the book?"

"Oh, uh, yeah... Here," he says as he hands me the book in question. I take a look at it and flip through the pages. It's all in Latin.

"You can read Latin, too? Why do you even have this anyways?"

"Yeah, I can understand six languages. I have this book to see if I can send a message to my mother in Heaven, using the ancient method in this book." His eyes widen, and he clamps his hand over his mouth,"F-forget I said anything..."

I narrow my eyes, "No. I-apparently-need it, too."

"Wha-" But before he can say anything, I flip to a page that, which luckily, is the "spell" page. It says to say the summon spell(in Latin), then the spell takes over your body. Sing a song, first it starts in the "Ancient Language of Angels", then it converts to the user's native language. In my case, Japanese. After reading the instructions, I say the summoning spell.

"**Pario angelus, viator of polus**.** (A/N: Which means 'Bring forth the angel, the messenger of the heavens.') **Then my eyes cloud over. Though I'm still conscious, I have no control of my being. I can't even lift up one of my fingers. I muster up all self-control, and I speak to Gill, "Follow me."

He nods. Then I, well, my body, takes a deep breath and sings out in the 'Ancient Language of Angels'. Music starts to flow out of nowhere, but it's beautiful. Probably from my mind. A voice sings in response, obviously in the same language.

_Well, this is interesting._

I unconsciously start to follow the voice, Gill not far behind. I run and run. Again, "I" start to sing in back. Soon after, the language is back to what I prefer.

**Inori no Kanata **

**By Akiko Shikata**

**Translations under Romaji**

_awaki sora no hazama hitohira no hana wa kobore  
maitatsu kin no kaze ni hirari yurare  
doko e mukau_

_**In the interval of pale sky, the flower petals scattered  
dance in the golden-coloured wind, swing lightly  
Where to go?**_

I see a small flower petal dance in front of me. It seems to be telling me to follow it...

_mawaridasu toki no haguruma  
karamiau omoi oikakete te o nobasu_

_**Give rotation to time gears,  
chasing entangled feelings with stretching hands**_

I reach out my hand to touch it, but it wasn't really me.

_orinasareru mirai to kako no kawaranu negai yo  
donna kurushimi sae mo koete kanata e habatakeru_

_**I knit the future and the unchanged wish from past  
No matter any pain I passed through, I can fly to distance**_

I run even faster.

_aoki hitomi no soko hitotsubu no shizuku kobore  
sazameku gin no izumi yurari yurete  
nani o utsusu_

_**Those blue eyes spill drops  
Rippled silver spring is shaking, swaying  
What is reflected?**__  
_

I stop at a marble fountain covered in vines. It has a mysterious design on it...

_tachikirenu kanashimi no wa to  
wasurerarenu tsumi no wadachi o ima tokihanatsu_

_**Unbreakeable chain of sadness and  
unforgetable punishment of sin, now is freed**__  
_

A lone tear escapes my eye as I think of my parents.

_kono te no naka ni nokoru chiisa na kibou no kakera yo  
donna ayamachi sae mo yurushiaeru to shinjitai_

_**Inside of this hand, leaves small fragment of hope  
I want to believe any mistakes can be forgiven**_

I want to see them again. I want to turn back time.

_dareka no tame ni inoru omoi ga mune ni nokoru nara  
donna ayamachi sae mo yurushiaeru to shinjiteru_

_**For whose sake I prayed, feelings on this heart left  
I believe we can forgive any mistakes each other**_

I remember all the nights I wished for their recovery...

_orinasareru mirai to kako no kawaranu negai yo  
donna kurushimi sae mo koete kanata e habatakeru_

_**I knit the future and the unchanged wish from past  
No matter any pain I passed through, I can fly to distance  
**_

I remember how much I cried. I reach my hand up to the sky.

_ayanasu niji no hikari  
ten ni sazukari shi tsubasa yo  
omoi no subete sosogi_

_**Many colours in rainbow lights  
Granted in sky over the wings  
All the graceful feelings  
Let us pray for eternity**_

I see an outline of angel wings forming above us. It looks so serene... Then the outline solidifies. It speaks.

"Hi! I'm Ange! It's a pleasure to be your Messenger of the Heavens!"

**Hoped you like this chapter! Again, I'd like to give thanks to ****HersheyChocolates101! You've helped me a lot! On to the next!**

**-Hikari-chama**


	6. Chapter 6: Waiting Gone Wrong

** I am back from vacation! Vacation adds a butt-load of stress. Ironic, eh? Well, hope you enjoy the chapter! Annnd I am SO sorry for being this late. I hope this'll make it up to you guys!**

**Thank you, HersheyChocolates101 for helping me **_**again**_** when I was stuck. Thanks again! (^_^)**

** -Hikari-chama**

POV: Hikari(Main Character)

"Hi, I'm Ange! It's a pleasure to be your Messenger of the Heavens!" The angel says. Ange has shoulder-length, silver hair. She has the looks of a child, like cupid. She's wearing an ankle-length, spaghetti strapped, white dress. Something you would think a female angel would wear.

"...," is Gill's and my reaction.

"What? Oh. Surprised?"

We nod.

"Well, you shouldn't be. You _did_ summon me, right?"

We nod again.

"So... Gonna say anything?"

"...," comes from us _again_.

"If you guys aren't going to speak up, I'll leave," she threatens. Gill is taken aback, and speaks first.

"W-well... T-this is... i-interesting," he stammers, failing to keep calm.

"So! The first to talk is this young man here. What about you, little mi-" Ange looks at me and freezes. Her eyes are wide and her mouth is halfway open. I take a deep breath.

"What... are you doing?" I say, acting calm. Even though my feelings inside are screaming otherwise.

"You... you're alive! You look so young!" Ange rushes over to hug me,"H-how can this be? I thought you disappeared, Mirai!" She cries joyful tears.

_W-what the heck!?_

"Wha-? I don't know what you're talking about! I am Ketsueki, Hikari! Not this person you're talking about!"

"Huh?" She pulls away to look at my face,"B-but you look so much like her!"

"Wait, 'Mirai'? Oh... That's my great-great-great grandmother's name. I heard about her from my Obaa-chan. Apparently, she was seriously important."

"Oh, duh! That was _centuries _ago! I'm such an idiot!"

"So... you knew my great-great-great grandma?"

"Yeah. I remember she had a child, and sent him or her adrift. I guess you really are her descendant... Well, I was her best friend back then."

"What a coincidence."

"Ahem! I'm not invisible!" Gill abruptly shouts.

"Of course you're not invisible. We wouldn't be able to see or hear you," I joke.

"Ugh, well. Let's continue to Ange-san, shall we?"

"Sure. But, both of you call me Ange. No honorifics," Ange rules out. I have a feeling no one on this island likes honorifics.

"That's fine with us."

"Okay. You want to send messages to your loved ones, am I correct?"

"Yes," Gill and I say in unison.

"First, you have to write your message on this," Ange makes two blank scrolls appear in the air," then you have to use Heaven's special ink." Two bottles of ink fall from the sky. She continues, "Next I'll give you both a dove's feather to write with. Give me your letters and I'll deliver them. Oh, yeah. Be expecting some letters back. That's a reason that I'll be gone for a few days."

"...Alright, we got it. Gill and I have somewhere to go now," I explain to Ange.

"Wait, are you going to be with us until we give you your deliveries?" Gill questions.

"Yep! That means you too have to be next to each other, or at least close enough for you two to be in my sight together," Ange starts to rule out the reasons why.

"But, this is my first day here! What if we're mistaken as a couple? People will get suspicious, and they'll start rumors!" I start a rant about how things will affect my reputation as Gill hides his face. I probably look funny, because I'm tirading around with no emotion upon my face.

"Well, tell everybody that you're good friends, or something. Say that you came to a compromise."

"I... guess that could work. Unless Gill here is a bad liar."

"No, he's pretty good at acting. I can tell by looking at him."

"Let's go. My father might come home. If we don't hurry, then _he'll _ be the one to start rumors," Gill hurriedly points out.

"Oh really. Dear Harvest God, we need to go. Hurry up!" I exclaim.

"Fine, fine. Let's go," Ange huffs.

We walk down the path to a paved road. We notice that the people we pass don't notice a flying angel next to us, so it pretty much means that we don't have to worry about others questioning us about her. There's a building directly in front of the entrance. As we walk pass it, the board in front of the building says 'Town Hall'. Guess this is where Gill's father works...

"My house is up there. Hopefully, Father isn't home early. He, um, tends to do things like getting work done quickly to come home," he then points to the large building up on the hill. It's a bit smaller than my home, but it still looks pretty extravagant.

"Oooh. You live _here_, Gill?" Ange marvels at his house with sparkles surrounding her.

"Yeah, but you should see _Hikari's_ home. It looks a whole lot better than this. Just because of the whole other ship load of things Ketsueki-sempai brought. Our carpenter had to make room for everything!"

"Oh, really? I wanna visit your house next, Hikari. Please?" She pleads as she uses puppy eyes.

"Ah. Sure... Wait a second, don't Gill and I live in different houses? How are you gonna be with us both, then?"

"Hm, good question. The exact same thing happened with Mirai and Myuu-kun. "

"Myuu?" I give her an odd look.

"Oh, yeah. Your great-great-great grandpa. Well, I guess I'll have to alternate!"

"...No way...," Gill grumbles, "You mean they were like us?"

"Yeah. Exactly like you guys!" She has a mischievous look in her eyes. _Please don't, Ange._

"Well, we're here," he takes out his house keys and tries to unlock the door. But, it looks like it's already open,"No, no, no. Please tell me that Father just forgot to lock the door..."

"I pity you, Gill," I put my hand on his shoulder and shake my head slightly.

"Sh-shut up!" he retorts. Gill opens the door to his house. He walks in as Ange and I follow. We take off our shoes and walk into the living room.

"Gill! Welcome home, how was school-" a stout man walks towards us - who I suspect to be Gill's father. His eyes widen, and his mouth is agape. But his surprised look soon turns into a cheeky one. Gill groans.

"Uh, I'm home...?" Gill announces weakly. _Hah. Such a vulnerable state._

"Gilly-chan brought a girl home! Thank you, Harvest Goddess! I might actually be a grandfather someday!" Gill's father jumps up and down. Gill visibly grimaces at the nickname. Then, his father's mood changes,"Hello, I'm Mayor Hamilton. You should just call me Hamilton, though. It's nice to meet you."

"I'm Ketsueki, Hikari. I just moved in with my brother. I'm sure he has said a lot about me," I bow respectfully as a greeting. I take a look at Ange, and she seems to be occupied by the interior of Gill's home.

"Well, well. Hikari-chan! I have heard a lot about you! How are you liking your new home?"

"It's really nice here. Much better than the where I used to attend 'school'." I recall the bad air in Tokyo. I used to live in Forget-Me-Not, so I had to get up _really_ early to go to the pollution-stricken city. This place has a better environment for me.

"I'm glad you like it here! So... I'll leave you two alone, now," Hamilton somewhat slyly replies. Ah, he's getting the wrong idea.

"Our whole class is coming over later. So please don't go and embarrass me, Father," Gill facepalms, obviously having flashbacks of his father's other encounters with our classmates.

"Okay, okay. I won't do anything. Nothing will happen this time," the short mayor chuckles. _This time?_

"Now, please leave us alone."

"Have fun, you two!" Then he skips out of the house.

Ange and I whisper to Gill as we follow him into his room,"I think your father has a few screws loose..."

"Ugh. I know," Gill groans,"He's always been like that since I turned twelve."

"Huh. Well, _Aniki _has been like your dad since _I_ was twelve." We both sigh. His room is a bit rustic, nothing like my room. There's an old, but clean, rug that adorns the white tile floor and he has a nightstand next his bed. The bed has white sheets, a pillow and a blue quilt. A wooden table with a mirror stands in the lower right corner of the room, and on the table are bottles and bottles of... hair products? Well, he didn't seem to be this kind of guy when I first met him. He also has a dresser with _more_ hair care products. A lamp sits on his nightstand. Last thing I see is a bookshelf full of various books of dictionaries, textbooks, and some other fictional novels.

There's an awkward silence in the air. Ange doesn't seem to notice, though because she is examining the room like I just did. I decide to break it, being the frustrating character I am.

"How long exactly until the rest arrive?" I tap my foot impatiently, making my shoe tap on the tile.

"Hmm...," Gill looks at his watch(I didn't even know he even had one),"It's around four P.M., and the clubs are done at six. So, I guess in two hours."

"Two hours?" Ange exclaims,"But it's boorring..."

"Go play with the birds outside then. They can see you, can't they?" I suggest, annoyed at her whining.

"Oh, yeah! Tell me when your study group is done "studying". I can feel that some of your classmates are kinda... you know."

"Yeah, I understand. But some are okay," Gill fills in for me.

"Later!" And with that, she opens the window and flies away. She probably won't go too far. Right? I don't know, it's _Ange. _

"What do we do now?" I ask.

"I don't know. We don't need to study," Gill mumbles his reply.

"True," I walk over to his bed and sit down. Suddenly, a fun idea pops into my head. Might not be fun for Gill, but for me,"Want a book to read? I can lend you one."

"You mean, you have one now?" I flop down on the mattress and sigh. I reach for my bag.

"Yeah, I do. Quite many, actually," I open my book bag and reveal all of the most interesting books I have.

"Woah, you've got tons of good books. I haven't seen any of these kind anywhere!" I give him half of the thick books. Which is a total of _fifteen _books. I still wonder how I fit all of those in my bag. Anyway, that'll keep him busy,"I wonder which one..."

He lies down on the bed as he flips through pages, reads summaries, examining the covers, and reading a chapter or two. Of. Each. Book. Kukukuku... Operation: Find Something to Blackmail Gill is going to be fun. Hm... A diary? An embarrassing picture? A weird outfit? Secret shrine? Any of the above will do. But where to find it...? I doubt he'll have some ridiculous outfit. Or a shrine of something. I just have to find a diary or a picture... Under the bed is too obvious. Not there. Dresser/nightstand, still too obvious. Desk drawer? With a father like Hamilton? No. Don't think so. Closet. How could you hide something embarrassing in a _closet? _Maybe under one of these floorboards... I carefully examine the floor to catch anything suspicious and I find a worn out tile that's loose from the floor. The tile is next to his door, close to the wall. I pick it up by the edges and slowly lift onto my lap. I take a quick glance at Gill, who seems to be immensely occupied with a mystery book. _Guess I'm safe._

Then, I look down to reveal a leather-cover book with the word 'Diary' printed on the front. I look at it closely and notice a few pieces of paper sticking out of it. A pretty good indication of some photos. I race to the bed, at an angle where Gill can't see me, and sit down. I thumb through each page until I hit a picture. The first one is of his thirteenth birthday. The second is of Gill and all of his friends. Aniki included, surprisingly. The next one is of a seven-year-old Gill wearing... pink... sakura blossoms...? Gill in a pink... kimono...? And... with a a pink pin...? What a disdainful look on his face. The only background is his room, no different from what it is now. I look at the caption on the back and it says, '_The day Father made me try on a girl's kimono.'_ I take out the picture and replace the diary where I had first found it. Putting the tile back in place, I remember the silent mini copy machine I had invented. Thank Goddess that my bag is on the floor. I take the the miniscule piece of equipment out of the bag and copy the piece of blackmail. It takes a while for the process of printing it out, it _is_ a tiny piece of technology. I turn around to face Gill with the picture behind my back.

"Oi, Hikari. Wouldn't you like to read a book-," he freezes in place when he sees my mischievous face,"What?"

"Nothing...," I hold out the little embarrassment,"... but this."

He gasps.

"How in the freaking hell did you get that?" He starts to grab at it, but I pull the photo out of the way.

"I did some investigating... Odd, you were reading a mystery book while I was at it." I get up and run to the other side of the room. He follows and I dash again. Soon, it becomes a game of chase.

"Give it back!"

"Not unless you become my... assistant." I flash a little devilish smile. He becomes flustered immediately.

"... N-no way!" Gill starts up after me again, but he somehow trips and...

_Thud!_

.

.

.

.

We land on the floor. With Gill on top of me. And In the first time _ever_ in my life, I blush a bit.

**That's the end of this chapter! Again I'm sorry for being so late. It's just that I aim for having long chapters. But I hope you liked this one! And another thanks to HersheyChocolates101. Seriously, I can't stop being so grateful! Well, adieu.**

** -Hikari-chama**


	7. Chapter 7: Just a Small Scene

** Ack, I'm late again! It's just that I have two stories now and I have to alternate between them... But I'm still active! And I'm no good with the first scene! Please tell me if I made a mistake or anything!**

** Translator's notes:**

** Yanki: A delinquent**

** In case anyone's wondering, someone usually introduces themselves in an anime and/or manga as (First name), (Family name, First Name).**

** -Hikari-chama**

POV: Hikari

I'm blushing. Blushing... I'm _blushing?!_ No. That can't be true,... right? Need to hide it, I need to hide it. Acting instincts in one..., two..., three. Internal blush. Start squirming.

"Woah, 'scuse me... I didn't mean...," Gill gets up in a hurried fashion. I sit up with a twitching face. Seeing my irritated expression, he cowards back a bit. I also get up and dust myself off.

"It's fine, don't worry about it," I say with a sigh. Lucky for me, the picture is still in my hands, "but really, be my butler and I'll give this back to you..."

He looks hesitantly at the girly Gill picture, and groans,"Does it have to be that, though? Can't I do something else...?"

"You can be a maid."

"...! No! That's even worse!"

"Then be my butler. That or I'll put this in the school newspaper."

"You don't even know if the news club will post it."

"I... have my ways," A glint pasts by my unchanging eyes. I have some methods of blackmail that scare even the toughest of the yanki.

"Egh..., f-fine..."

"Hmph, good choice," I toss the photo on the floor. Gill scrambles to the ground to it. He puts his photo into his pocket.

"Yeah, 'bout that little deal... I refuse!" he triumphantly declares. My eyes pop a little bit, but I'm prepared for anything.

"Oh, too bad," I pull out the stack of copies. A nice, neat stack of Gill-chan photos. I wave it in his face,"Just keep the promise and obey everything I say and we'll keep this to ourselves."

"When... H-how...?"

"My Obaa-san taught me every trick she knows. Never underestimate females."

"Damn, I should have shredded that photo."

I disapprove his statement.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Two hours have passed already. Why aren't they here yet?" Gill paces around his room and checks his watch. I sigh at him. It now has become a routine. Pace for ten minutes then look at watch. Start pacing again, look at watch...

"Calm down, they'll be here in a moment," I grunt in annoyance. As if on cue, I hear Luke scream.

"HEY! We're here!" he hollers. Gill dashes out to open the front door so quickly, I could barely see his figure fly out. I get off of his bed and saunter out his room. I cross my arms and sigh again. There it is, a large crowd outside of the house.

"How are you all going to fit inside...?" I affirm that Gill's average-sized room cannot fit all of these teenagers at once,"Well?"

"...," nobody in the crowd answers my question. I then look at Gill for suggestions.

"How about... the inn?" he suggests.

"That's fine," I glance at the crowd. Silent exchanges of agreement pass through the bunch. I grab my things - including the newly printed pieces of blackmail. I hide them well in my book bag.

"Okay, let's go."

The crowd starts getting loud as we head towards our destination. I follow them even though I've memorized the map of the surrounding areas. The crowd is talking, so Gill and I take the lead to the only inn in town. We stop at a building named Ocarina Inn. This is it.

"Utsugi-san, could you lead us in?" Gill looks over in the crowd.

"Sure!" I watch as a girl with orange braids approaches the building. Oh, it's Mai-san. I guess her parents own the inn.

"Mom, Dad! I'm home... with visitors..!" Mai runs into the building and starts explaining why we're all here. She speaks incredibly quickly. I barely understand what on earth she's saying. In a flash, she escorts us into the lobby and the class is seated at the tables..., and everywhere else...

_Is it really okay for us to be strewn everywhere...?_

"Make sure to work and don't get too loud. It would be a burden to people who are actually studying. Come ask me if you don't understand anything," I inform. Everyone murmurs in acceptance. I walk over to Mai-san's parents to apologize for suddenly bringing the study...'group' over here.

"Oh, no no. Don't worry. I think it's good that all of the kids are studying. Oh, I'm Utsugi Colleen by the way. This is my husband, Jake," she gestures to the grinning man behind the desk. They both have foreign names but their family name is Japanese. I don't say anything though.

"My! I haven't seen my daughter-or all of these kids-study so much! Say, girly, are you a miracle worker?" Jake laughs cheerfully.

"Hn, no. I'm just Ketsueki Yuuki's younger sister, Hikari. I moved in yesterday. It's nice to meet the both of you, and thank you for letting us study here," I bow respectfully.

"It's nice to meet you too. Thank _you_ for getting them to actually work. Must have been hard to get everyone so serious!"

"It wasn't that hard. The only I had to do is finish a two-inch stack of work in an hour. It was the _easiest_ thing I ever did."

"Wow! Well, please keep it up! The school needs more kids like you!" They both praise my work and leave the scene. I inwardly grimace at the attention the two just gave me. Not that I despise them, I just really don't like the interest. I walk over to the seat next to Gill... Suddenly I remember something... Ange. She's an angel, so she'll find us, right? Yeah, she will... Deep in thought, I drum my fingers on the table.

"U-um...!" a girl with long blue braids suddenly approaches me. She opens her mouth to speak but hesitates.

"How may I help you...?" I sigh. She starts to fiddle with her skirt end. I continue,"First off... Please tell me your name."

"...K-Kotomi. My name is... Sh-Shizuka Kotomi... E-everyone just calls me K-Kotomi," she stutters, a bit too quietly for my liking.

"Alright... Kotomi-san. What is it you need...?"

"...," she doesn't answer. I raise an eyebrow questioningly.

"Hm, are you having trouble with any part of your studies?"

"...!" she startles and shakes her head rapidly. I scoot back a bit. I see her take a deep breath,"Uh...! A-aren't you that model on my favorite magazine..! ?"

I jump back a bit at how loudly she managed to speak. She holds up a few magazines with, surely enough, me on the cover. She covers her face with them and quivers a bit. I take a glimpse at Gill and I see him staring at the little books. Everyone else is staring, too.

"Oh. Yeah, I _was_," I soon as I said that, everyone rushes to my table. Random comments and questions are being said as my eye twitches,"Quiet...! Let me speak to the person who first asked me!"

Everyone moves out of the way and sits down at the surrounding area. Gill, Kotomi-san, and especially me are relieved. Kotomi-san looks like she was about to faint.

"Y-you really are my favorite model... M-my little sister has been away for a few months in Tokyo for some amatuer modeling..., s-so I thought I would buy some magazine issues in secret. I was interested in the cooler type of clothing so I found these," she motions to the stack she shoved in front of me earlier," When I saw y-you on the cover I-I thought 'She's my age and she does her job so professionally...', and I admire you a lot for that. B-before I knew it, I subscribed to all of your magazines... You've always been my inspiration for making clothes..."

Little do I know, I'm actually kind of touched to be someone's inspiration. I know perfectly well that I have many fans, but it feels like Kotomi a special one. I pat her head briefly with a small smile. I feel awkward as I am, well, _anti-social_.

"...Thank you for being a fan. Even though I've stopped modeling, I guess you still support me, huh...?" I thank her sincerely and see her smile widely. To tell the truth I stopped being a model as soon as I heard my parents died. Aniki had kept every issue of the magazines I was in. It's embarrassing, really.

"W-would you like to come over an see the clothes I made...?" Kotomi says confidently. She has a newly found spark in her I eye I hadn't seen when I first saw her in the classroom. Being the reluctant person I am, I hesitate to say 'yes'. But..., I obviously _do _have a heart, so I agree. Kotomi-san smiles even wider and rushes back to her studies.

The crowd dispands as I first notice the abandoned magazines on the table. I pick them up and examine them, looking at the titles: _'Heartbreaker', 'Kuro-neko', _and _'Dark Summer'_. The cover of _Heartbreaker_ is a me in: knee-high black Victorian boots, a black shorty, a crimson red, middle-arm v-neck, and a pair of black, fingerless gloves. Accesories were: a red headband with a black-colored lotus flower and a small fake 'broken heart' tattoo under my right eye. An old quote of mine is printed in the corner. It says,"I'm not the one who gets a broken heart, I'm the one who makes them."

_Dark Summer_ is me on the cover wearing a lacy gray sundress and holding a black parasol. Another quote reveals itself,"Sometimes the popular girl just wants to stay in the shadows." I look at Gill, which startles him at first. His expression - once in order again - turns annoyed. I raise an eyebrow in curiosity.

"What? Again, stop staring. It's rude," he snaps. I roll my eyes.

"What?" I echo,"I wasn't the one staring, you were."

"H-hmph... But," his expression turns a bit serious," that little 'incident' just now... Is it seriously true?"

"Take a look at it yourself," I toss the issue of _Heartbreaker _in his direction. He catches it swiftly and scans the cover. His brows raise up a bit and he sighs.

"I wonder what kind of past you really have..."

"...Trust me, you really don't want to."

"... I'll find out soon enough."

If I'm involved, that won't happen... Possibly...


End file.
